1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a heat exchanger unit for cooling of cooling fluid of an electrical transformer, or other device, employing a circulating fluid coolant.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Tanks containing a transformer submerged in a cooling fluid may be provided with a radiator, or heat exchanger, for transferring heat from cooling fluid to ambient air. The radiators or heat exchangers vary in construction, depending upon several factors, such as the rating of the transformer. Prior art heat exchangers differ in their structural form, but are generally complicated for which reason they have been an unnecessarily costly addition to the transformer tank per se.
Associated with the foregoing has been a problem of reducing the volume of the cooling fluid in the transformer in order to reduce the unit volume and therefore cost of the cooling fluid.